


Ghost Works

by Neko_Nyan383



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Nyan383/pseuds/Neko_Nyan383
Summary: In which she just wanted to have a peacful day, but ends up with a ghost in her house.or Gahyeon and Bora are Ghost Hunters, Handong doesn't know why she's even there, Siyeon wanted peace, Yoohyeon doesn't know what happened and Yoobin and Minji just want to be Supportive friends.





	Ghost Works

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, it was supposed to be different... Majorly crack and fluff, but now it's probably Crack, Fluff, Angst-ish? I don't know it didn't turn out how I wanted it to be, but it's still cool so yeah I hope you enjoy... Might also turn into a series not sure though!

It was a chilly Fall day, heavy with rain and mist. The rain was hitting the window making a pitter patter sound when it did hit the window. The window itself was nearly as big as the wall it was build into. In front of this window was a bench going from one wall to the other. On this bench sat the owner of said window, wrapped up into a blanket and Holding a hot chocolate in her hands to keep her warm. Watching silently as the droplets of rain had a race who would be the fastest to be at the bottom of the window. Sometimes they would just become one while they raced against each other. Making both of them the winner. Taking sips from her hot chocolate from time to time, giving her a Content smile. Thinking nothing, really nothing could disrupt her Peace. Except maybe the see through Girl that suddenly appeared in front of her. Making her yell a little and nearly Spilling all her hot chocolate over herself, or that's what still in her mug is at least. What she didn't expect is that the Girl in front of her would yell too. Scrambling a Little bit back from the Girl, she finally took her appereance in. The Girl had Grey hair, maybe she dyed it.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my Apartment?" The now very confused owner of the Apartment asked she just wanted to have a quite and peacful day. It was her day off after all, which is a rarity in itself. Maybe this was the worlds way of telling her she shouldn't have a peacful day at least once. With a heavy sigh watching as various emotions pass over the ghost Girls face. varying from confusion, to anger, to acceptance. The Brown eyes swirling with a depth, that the Young women hasn't ever seen. People might be Right when they say eye's are the door to ones Soul. She watched as ghost Girls lips part a Little in surprise at the least. Then she floated- wait floated? Away from the window. The pale form started to now pull on her hair in distress. Still sitting on the bench watching in silence was the Person who currently owned the Apartment. 

"Honestly, that are good Questions, I would love to answer… But actually I live here." Shaking her gray hair, the pale Girl replied. The black haired Girls lips part in surprise. What does she mean? She lives here? The actual occupant of the Apartment thinks. Utter confusion shows on the occupants face. She didn't understand what the meaning of that even was. Pulling the Blanket wrapped around her form away, she stood up a little shivering. Her thin pants and shirt didn't provide much warmth as the blanket was now gone. This Situation was totally and utterly ridicoulus. Maybe if she pinches herself this will help her wake up, it probably was just a bad Dream. Though she didn't wake up. At. All. With the added pain she knows that this must in fact not be a Dream. So what to do now?

"Okay let's start this over. My name is Siyeon, I in fact live here and you are a Floating see through Girl in the middle of the room. I really didn't want to say this, but could you please go away from here? I want to live in Peace." Siyeon, the actual Apartments occupant explained slowly. The shock on the ghost Girls face is remarkable and at the same time she looked determined. Siyeon kind of dreaded what was abou to come, she had a bad feeling to say the least.

"My Name is Yoohyeon and honestly I live here. I don't know what the hell you are Talking about. Yeah the interior is different, but I live here, so yeah…" Yoohyeon, whose name Siyeon now knew, was looking at her with fire in her eyes. This was a fight that they probably won't win, not one side. Siyeon felt the stubborn side of Yoohyeon when they talked. It was literally radiating off, of her.  

This was a fight that they probably won't win, neither of them. It was futile to keep on trying to convince each other, yet both of them were stubborn enough to keep going. It was a back and forth between the two who tried to convince the other that they were invading their personal space. That's how they both ended up after roughly an hour in different rooms. Siyeon on the small bench next to the window she previously sat on, relaxing, before she was so rudely interrupted by that ghost girl. Just wanting to have her day of in peace and silence, but maybe she needed a little chaos. So she got her phone and called her friends, who are self proclaimed ghost hunters. Until this day Siyeon found it to be dumb, but maybe she just needed them now.

“Siyeon-Unnie, what can we do for you on this fine day? Didn't you say you wanted to be left alone?” The cheery voice of her youngest friend could be heard, with a heavy sigh and resignation that her relaxing day was already destroyed she started to explain.

“Well, you see this whole left alone thing didn't work out for me… There's this floating girl in my home that seems to be a ghost? So I thought, and yes I know I clowned the two of your for it, but you maybe could come over and help me?” Siyeon heavily sighed as she told her friend what has happened, who then squealed excited. Siyeon had to pull the phone slightly away from her ear so she doesn't go deaf. She couldn't imagine not hearing anything at all. That's something you couldn't imagine if you aren't deaf from the beginning of your life, such as being blind. Those things are really hard to imagine. So Siyeon didn't want to try it out, though she respects deaf and blind people a lot.

“Our first mission and it's from our friend! Bora-Unnie you hear? Siyeon needs our ghost hunter skills… huh? Just take Dong-Unnie with you, drag her with us if you must,” Her youngest friend said, Siyeon listened as there were pauses as she listened to the other talk to their other friend. “We will be there Siyeon-Unnie. Just wait a little bit for us!”

“Yeah it's whatever I hope you are helpful after all…” Siyeon sighed. Knowing how chaotic her friends could get, just in general they were rather chaotic. Not only when they tried to hunt ghosts no. So that's why Siyeon waited for half an hour more for her friends to finally arrive. What that ghost girl did, well she didn't care about that. That girl could do everything she wanted, she was just a ghost anyways. Though Siyeon didn't know how wrong she was.

Being nearly asleep when she heard the knock on her front door. Sleepily she stood up and walked up to the door. In front of it stood her three friends Bora and Gahyeon took on a fancy pose while Handong stands in the middle having a grumpy expression. She really didn't knew why her friends dragged her along. Bora and Gahyeon started to shout and Siyeon slapped her forehead glaring at the two.

“We!” Gahyeon started.

“Are!” Bora continued.

“The”

“Ghost”

“Hunters”

“We”

“Are”

“Here”

“To”

“Help!”

Siyeon looked rather unimpressed only now noticing the weird vacuum's the two girls had with them, on their backs. Siyeon looked even more weirded out. “You know, you didn't have to go that hard I am literally your friend and please stop being like the ghost busters so hard!” Siyeon said hands folded to look like she was praying, while Handong snorted.

“That one was good Siyeon!” Handong said holding her hand up for a high five, which Siyeon quickly did. Ignoring Bora and Gahyeon who looked rather offended. Gahyeon even started to pout.

“These are finely built ghost vacuum's, excuse you for not understanding this!” Bora told Siyeon very offended the younger girl could even see the steam coming out of her nose. Rolling her eyes she pulled all three of them in. That's when the ghost girl appeared and glared at Siyeon. Gahyeon, Bora and Handong all started to yell and hide behind Siyeon. Who sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, scoffing she mumbled under her breath how these are the almighty ghost hunters that aren't scared of anything. With a very heavy sigh Siyeon looked behind her at her three friends.

“Guys, this is Yoohyeon the ghost girl that claims I am a ghost girl and that she lives here and not me…” Siyeon said trailing off, Bora and Gahyeon stepped out from behind Siyeon, pushing out their chest and coughing to show just how brave they are. Siyeon had to suppress the incoming eye roll at her friends. They are very stupid sometimes, especially when you needed them. Sometimes she just decides to not let them help her. Though she could always confide in them, if she needed to.

“So she says she lives here but never appeared before?” Gahyeon asked, which Siyeon denied. She has never seen that girl before. How could she, if Yoohyeon only appeared once and that was today.

“Hm, interesting, look she's going to the door, what is she doing?” Bora said as she pointed to the floating grey girl. When she did something similar to open the door, but her hand just went through the doorknob. Through the door came two other ghost girls, which made Bora and Gahyeon scream again, though this time one of the ghost girls screamed with them. Pointing at the two who screamed about her. Gahyeon and Bora both got hit in the head lightly by Siyeon and Handong. While Yoohyeon had to calm her one friend down.

“So it seems that we both have friends and we can agree that this is weird as shit?” Siyeon pointed out as she looked around, especially the part where Yoohyeon seemed to have 'opened’ the door. She really just wanted to have a nice day and do nothing, but apparently the universe didn't want that for Siyeon. With a heavy sigh she sat down on the next thing she could which was a small stool stood in the corner. 

“Well, I find these weird machines that your friends have on their backs much more weird!” The one who screamed said and pointed her see through finger at Siyeons friends. Who looked back at what they had on their back, they kind of felt embarrassed then. That would only take a moment to delve deeper into it.

“It's just vacuum's Minjo-Unnie, nothing weird, though having them on your back is weird.” The bored girl that everyone seemed to acknowledge only now said and scoffed at the outrageous thing Siyeon’s friends did. 

“Guys, can you like please take those things of your backs, I don't think they will really help.” Siyeon told her two friends who blinked owlishly until Handong pulled at the vacuum's on their backs. Putting them down they all looked at each other assessed the situation. Until they agreed that they needed to talk this through. That's how they found themselves on the two couches that Siyeon possessed. They stared at each other insecure what to talk about. 

“Okay, well do you see us as ghosts too?” Siyeon was the first to speak up and dare to ask a question. The three ghosts looked at each other, then back to Siyeon as they nodded.

“That means, we are seeing each other as ghsots, but are very well alive. What does this mean?” Yoohyeon said scratching her chin. She seemed to be lost in thought. 

“Yeah, well apparently not ghosts so no ghost hunting.” Gahyeon stated pouting, making Minji look at her with sad eyes. Wanting to reach out until she remembered she could not touch anyone who's looking like a ghost to her, so she pulled back and let her hand fall to her side. Looking a little sad that she couldn't console the young girl. That's what she wanted to do, since her nature is to be kind. 

“I really wanted to have a first case and to show of Bora-Unnie and I's skill in ghost hunting.” Gahyeon said pouting and Bora now recognized the youngers pout, where she was previously caught up in discussion with Handong. Turning to the younger she put her arm around her.

“Hey, just because we don't have to hunt a ghost this is still a paranormal activity isn't it?” Bora asked the younger with a small smile hoping to get her on better terms. Gahyeon's face lit up once she thought about it. That was really mood lifting to her and she got in on Handong and Bora's conversation, in which they were trying to figure it out. While the others had a kind of stare down. Thinking and mulling around what this could mean. 

“Okay, maybe this is a very far reach and stupid, but do you know these movies where you aren't supposed to mess with some things?” Yoobin, as she was introduced earlier spoke up the first time since the time she talked about the vacuum talk. “Like don't mess with time and such… yeah I bet you that this is something like that, but what exactly?” She said tapping her chin thinking. 

“Oh, I know it's stupid, but kinda logical… I guess. What if and yes I know crazy thing to think, what if there are alternative universes. One in which Yoohyeon lives in this apartment, the apartment that in our world, Siyeon lives in. Somewhere in this world is a version of you three too. Though something happened, that made our worlds overlap. We just need to find that out and reverse it, though I can't tell you if it's true…” Handong said making the others nod and mull over what she just said. Yes they could actually see that, though they had to find out what made them overlap. 

“Maybe, since Siyeon is normally not home around this time this day and they both were in the same room. So a kind of portal must have opened that Yoohyeon went through and everyone who enters here can be seen by us, since this is where the two worlds overlapped. So maybe, Yoohyeon needs to find a new portal, but how do they look?” Bora participated in the speculations of how this happened. Everyone nodded and thought over what was just said. 

“Maybe there was something weird that you saw and didn't thought about it?” Siyeon thought out loud. 

“Uhm, maybe those big black dots I thought to be big fly's… so you mean if I touch one of them it might go back to normal? Will I… we remember this?” Yoohyeon asked and all of the girls looked at each other in curiousity.

“I guess we will only find out when we do it…” Minji said as she looked at the younger, who nodded hesitantly. She started to look around and then at one point she stretched out her hand. A gust of strong wind blew through the room and then the three girls were gone. Siyeon looked around and then looked confused at her friends sitting next to her. She couldn't remember when they came here, she wanted to have a peaceful day. 

“What are you doing here?” Siyeon asked looking at Gahyeon, Handong and Bora. She felt as if she forgot something, but she couldn't remember it. It was on the top of her tongue, but she really couldn't remember. 

“Oh, well I never know how I end up anywhere when I am with you!” Handong shrugged, it was true they always dragged her along to everything they could. Which in the end she finds enjoyable, but forgets how she even ended up there in the first place. 

“Uh, yeah well I guess thanks for whatever I called you here you can go now!” Siyeon told her friends who nodded and then were freaked out when they saw their vacuum's. What has happened was a major memory hole in their minds, it didn't let them sleep for a long time that day.

 


End file.
